


The Captains in Love

by eafay70



Series: Two Pittsburgh Captains [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Geno is a footballer, M/M, Sid is still a hockey player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Sidney Crosby, captain of the Pittsburgh Penguins, decides he's ready for the next step with Evgeni Malkin, captain of the Pittsburgh Riverhounds.





	The Captains in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigragrece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/gifts).



> Thank you so much for the idea of Sid as a hockey player and Geno as a footballer! =D
> 
> This week's Fluff Fest prompt is "proposal." I don't know if the proposal I've written is all that logical, but I don't really care, either!

Sid woke up feeling a familiar kind of sore: not only sore in his limbs from having played a tough hockey game the night before, but also sore in his ass from having celebrated after the game the night before. He smiled as memories replayed in his head: they'd won the Stanely Cup! Geno had more than made up for the lack of sex during the playoffs once they got home!

As if aware that Sid was thinking about him, Geno snuggled closer, humming happily in his sleep. Sid smiled, grateful that Geno's team had home games this week. Being captain of the Pittsburgh Penguins made dating difficult, and having the captain of the Pittsburgh Riverhounds as his boyfriend made dating even harder. But moments like this made everything worth it, and Sid would do anything for more of them.

Then it hit him: there was something Sid could do for more moments like this! He just needed to check the calendar and do some shopping...

_X_

The big day finally arrived: July 31, Geno's birthday. The Riverhounds had a home game, and while the Penguins had been honored at an earlier game, Sid had no trouble convincing his teammates to show up again. After all, both teams had been nothing but supportive when Sid and Geno had decided to come out a year and a half earlier. And the city of Pittsburgh loved both teams, if the sold-out crowd for the game was any indication.

As the teams walked out, the home fans unfurled a tifo reading "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAPTAIN" in English and Russian. Geno applauded the crowd in gratitude before leading his team down the line for handshakes. Then came the coin toss, which Geno won, and then one last team huddle before kickoff.

"Soccer fans," the announcer boomed over the loudspeaker, prompting the crowd to quiet down. "Today we celebrate the birthday of our captain, Evgeni Malkin!" Everyone in the stadium, including both teams on the pitch, applauded, while Geno simply smiled and waved. "As part of the celebration, his boyfriend Sidney Crosby, captain of the Stanely Cup champion Pittsburgh Penguins, will take the ceremonial kick-off!"

That was Sid's cue. He walked out from the trainers' bench, chuckling softly at the shocked expression on Geno's face. "You not in stands?" Geno asked.

Sid shook his head and turned on his hand-held microphone. "Geno, you and I have been through a lot together," he said. "When we met at that charity ball all those years ago, I never thought I'd be lucky enough to stand side by side with you as openly gay captains, but now I can't imagine my world without you in it."

"Sid?" Geno whispered, clearly seeing where this was going. "Really?"

"Really." Sid got down on one knee and produced a small box from his pocket, struggling to make himself heard over the crowd. "Evgeni Vladimirovich Malkin, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Geno held out his hand for Sid to put on the ring, laughing through his happy tears as Sid turned off the microphone and struggled to open the box with his shaking hands. "You think I say no, Sid?"

"I was nervous!" Sid explained, finally getting the box open and revealing the ring. "I've been planning this since the Cup win!"

Geno blinked away more tears as Sid slipped the ring on his finger. "I love you," he whispered as Sid stood up.

"I love you, too." Sid kissed him hard, vaguely aware of the announcer congratulating them. Sid took the kick and smiled at Geno. "Better than last time?"

"Yes, didn't almost fall like after Cup win," Geno replied. "How I'm supposed to play soccer now??"

"Very well," Sid laughed. "See you later." He waved goodbye and walked off the pitch.

Geno wound up scoring a hattrick and assisting on the game's other goals in a decisive victory. The champagne he received as Man of the Match wound up in their fridge that night while Sid made sure Geno would feel their passion for each other every time he took a step the next day...and Geno returned the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love! :D


End file.
